Let it snow baby! Let it Reindeer!
by crashandcry
Summary: It's christmas time! Guess Naruto have to spend Christmas alone like he always did... Or maybe..? SasuNaru shounen ai dun like dun read xD
1. Chapter 1

**KONNICHIWA!! D**

**here's a fanfic for CHRISTMAS!!**

**wanna say MERRY XMAS to Kunnochi Tenten, Naruto and SASUKE!! x3**

**only TWO CHAPTERS xD after the timejump.**

**Disclaimer: (Sadly,) I do not own Naruto. Or else yaoi shall rule the world xD**

* * *

After the betrayal of Sasuke,everybody trained their guts out just to get him to come back. 

All the shinobi were glad when they heard that he had FINALLY came back. Even though the ANBU had to keep and eye on him 24/7.

Especially Naruto and Sakura. They were overjoyed. The few months after his return, they visited him daily and things went back to normal. Sasuke and Naruto were back to arguing, and once again, Team seven was formed.

It would soon be Christmas time! There was going to be a Christmas festival held in Konoha and everybody was busy getting themselves a date for the dance. (Yes there was a dance!)

"Eh.. Hinata! Mind going with me to the festival?" Kiba asked excitedly. "S-Su-Sure."

"Shikamaru!! i command you to be my date for the christmas festival!" Ino screeched at her boyfriend. "Sheesh.. troublesome.."

_Looks like everybody's really pumped with this event. hehe. _Naruto thought, smiling a sad smile. _Sakura also asked Lee to be her date._

Guess he had to spend christmas alone like he always did.

* * *

"Heyy everybody!" Sakura shouted to the chuninns, (with the exception of Neji, he's a jounin.) "We're having a PARTY!! at... er..." She scanned the area. "at SASUKE'S HOUSE!" 

"WHAT?!" Sasuke yelled in surprise.

"Aw please Sasuke-kun! You're the one that lives in the BIGGEST house here. a mansion in fact.." She begged him with puppy dog eyes.

"Hn. Whatever." He simply said and walked off. "Eh... Sasuke-kun? SASUKE-KUN?! I take that as a YES!! SASUKE-KUN!!" The pink headed girl shouted after the retreating figure.

Naruto glanced at Sakura. "What kinda party..?" He asked suspiciously.

"Tsk. a NORMAL party. TOMORROW AT 6PM. Tell the rest not to be late." She said irritatedly and beckoned Ino to follow her for some christmas shopping.

Everybody murmured and turned to look at Naruto. "Well you heard her." He shrugged.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru took a cigarette, lighted it and left.

Kiba folded his arms across his chest. "Humph, Sasuke haven't REALLY agreed to it yet. For all you know, once we arrive he'll throw us out." He pouted.

The next day, Naruto was found at the ramen stand gulping down bowls of ramen.

Shino walked past. "Naruto.. shouldn't you be going somewhere..?" He quietly asked.

"Hmm... huh? OH! THE PARTY!" He realised and smacked his forehead. Checking his watch, it read 6.39pm. There's still enough time. He finished off his last bowl, paid the shop owner and rushed off to the Uchiha's mansion. Since it was christmas, it was also winter, and it was snowing lightly when he arrived at Sasuke's house.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WOMAN?" 

"SASUKE JUST GET OUT!"

"WHAT THE-"

The door flew open and Naruto saw Sakura and Ino pushing a rather outraged Uchiha out of the house. "Eh Naruto! Wait just a bit!" Sakura said and slammed the door with a bang.

Sasuke rubbed his temples and heaved an irritated sigh. _Stupid girls. Barging into my house all of a sudden. Bloody hell._

It was getting colder outside and he rubbed his hands. Looking up, He saw Naruto standing before him, obviously freezing.

"Hn. He must have forgotten to bring a jacket." He muttered and fiddled with his own. After watching the blonde blow into his hands repeatedly for a few seconds, Sasuke decided to be kind to Naruto just this once.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Naruto turned around to come face to face with his raven haired friend. Almost reluctantly, Sasuke took off his jacket and put it over him.

Surprised, Naruto stuttered a thanks. He was feeling much warmer now. But Sasuke...? "Eh Sasuke you sure.." "Don't worry, im not cold." He looked away.

Managing a small smile, Naruto wrapped the jacket tighter around himself. Now the other shinobi had arrived and everybody waited outside the mansion.

A few, long minutes passed. Suddenly, "TAADDAAHH!!" Two girls burst out of the front door and welcomed the cold guests before they freezed to death. Inside the house, they had decorated it with colorful streamers and all the drinks and food were ready on the dining table. Everybody agreed that they had done a good job.

Soon, the living room was as lively as ever, and there were screams and shouts everywhere. Some one brought out some bottles of sake from the fridge and the bottles were quickly emptied.

* * *

Naruto sat up on the floor in a daze. "NA-NA-NARUTOO. DO IT NOWW!" came a drunken shout. 

"Naruto- hic kun.." Hinata hiccuped.

_What a stupid game. Truth or dare sucks. _He thought in his head and headed over to Sakura. In response, Sakura crawled a few steps back.

Taking a deep breath, he kissed Sakura on the lips, only to receive a punch from the girl.

"Ahh.. SAKURA?!" He looked up and saw the pink haired chunnin hovering over him. "ACKK! HER FIST IS GLOWING?!" He gave a scream and ducked just in time as Sakura's fist came down.

"SIT DOWN YOU TWO!" Neji Hyuuga yelled at them in annoyance. _I have definitely wasted my time here. _With that, he walked off to sit on the couch and watch tv with Shikamaru.

Tenten rose up and joined them. This was getting out of hand.

When Sakura finally simmered down, she proceeded to dash to the nearest toilet to puke. Naruto slumped against the wall out of breath. Looking around, he realised that Sasuke was leaning on his dining table brooding over God knows what.

"Sasuke-teme.. What are you doing..?" He asked his friend, slightly concerned.

The drunk Uchiha looked up at Naruto with puppy dog eyes. _I think... he had too much to drink. _Naruto gasped as Sasuke broke down into tears right in front of him.

"Na...Naruto... I'm so sorry... what happened.. before!!" He sobbed ferociously. Shocked, the blonde tried to shake him out of his drunken stupor. At a loss of what to do, Naruto panicked. "AHH! er.. er.. SASUKE SNAP OUT OF IT!" He shouted and smacked the raven in the face.

After realising what he had done, he shrank back in fear, expecting Sasuke to give him his trademark glare and punch him in the face. But instead of a sore face, he found Sasuke grasping his hands for all his worth and crying his heart out. "Ah... Sasuke..?" Naruto gained a new fear.

"Naruto... I... like you..." Sasuke managed to utter before his world suddenly went black.

* * *

"Teme! Wake up!" 

"Ugh... Naruto.."

Sasuke squinted painfully as the morning sun blinded his eyes with bright golden rays. Clutching his head, he sat up from the sofa where he was resting on before and looked around.

Cooking in his kitchen was Naruto, making breakfast for the both of them. "What happened yesterday?" He asked his friend dizzily.

"Er.. you sort of fainted from too much sake." The blonde shrugged.

"Did i do anything humiliating or something that will ruin my social status forever?"

"Hmm... Nope."

"Good."

* * *

Jumping out of the sofa he changed his clothes and headed out the front door. "What? Wait! I'm making breakfast!" Naruto protested. Sasuke went back and dragged the boy away from the kitchen and out of the mansion. "Don't bother, we're eating ramen. My treat." He mumbled, which changed Naruto's mood immediately. 

"ITADAKIMASU!!" Naruto yelled and tucked into his bowl of delicious ramen. Sasuke only sighed and started on his own. It really IS embarrassing to be seen with him.

Between slurps, they looked at each other. "Hey Sasuke... actually something did happen last night." Naruto admitted. Surprised, Sasuke asked him to continue. So, the blonde reluctantly blurted out everything. The game, the drinks, the confession.

Sweatdropping, Sasuke started to stumble over his words. "Na..Naruto I..I'm.. God, i'm sorry!" He panicked, even though his face looked quite calm.

"Yeah.. well.." Naruto trailed off. "ARGH." His friend gave up on life (it seemed so) and started banging his head on the table in front of him.

"I (BANG) HATE (BANG) MY (BANG) LIFE (BANG) WHY (BANG) GOD (BANG) WHY??!!! (BANG BANG BANG) AARGH!" The hysterical boy kept hitting his head on the (about to break from the impact) table.

3 minutes 45 seconds and 12 milliseconds later, he finally calmed down.

"It's okay you know.." Naruto said quietly.

Sasuke resumed his usual "what-a-cold-emo-bastard" look and glared at Naruto. "I was just kidding that time. Hn." Then he stood up and started to walk away from the ramen stand. "I rather train than waste my time on such a trvial matter." He said. "You know what they say: There's no such thing as love on a battlefield." With that, he stalked off.

Naruto gasped. "BUT BUT... OI! BASTARD! YOU SAID YOU WOULD TREAT ME!!" But Sasuke was too far away.

* * *

**HOI!! lols. is Sasuke kinda OOC? o.o**

**sorry just this chapter took SOO LONG TO MAKE!!**

**i am very busy nowadays, yes.**

**chapter two is shorter? or longer? o.o**

**neehh.. i'll try to finish it by today. OR...**

**tmrw. and what day is that? er... er er er...**

**i forgot. ANYWAY!! HOPE YOU LIKED IT XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO EVERYBODY!!**

**i am. SO. SO. SORRY!**

**i was supposed to finish by friday!**

**my parents kept dragging me to go shopping with them!!**

**WHY GOD WHY!!**

**im gonna follow sasuke and bang my head on the table T.T**

**noo. i hate shopping.. i broke my promise.**

**i didnt really promise did i?? BUT BUT BUT**

**i said "TODAY" and now its too lattee..**

**IT'S TOO LATE!!! LALALALALALA!!! Dx**

**crap i have gone crazy.**

* * *

"Sob... Ahh.. Iruka-sensei... then.. then he walked off without paying and i had to use up all my savings!!" Naruto Uzumaki poured out all that had happened the day before to his favourite sensei. 

Iruka sweatdropped. "There there, Naruto. First of all, it was YOUR fault for eating so many bowls of ramen. Secondly, how can you make Sasuke so angry that he forgot to treat you?" He gently asked.

"Er..." Naruto stuttered. He didn't tell him what they talked about.

Hyperventilating, he quickly made up an excuse that he had to feed his pet monkey and rushed back home. Wait. DOES he have a pet monkey? Oh my god? Naruto has a pet monkey? What's his name? what species is he? WHY am i asking you all these questions?

---10 minutes later---

As the author had gone into a hysterical mental breakdown, we had to skip this story 10 minutes forward. We are sorry for the inconvenience caused.

* * *

Sasuke walked slowly down the streets while thinking about what he said earlier. _I'd rather train than waste my time on such a trivial matter. _

His own words echoed through him. Train. Why train? He had succeeded in killing his ass of a brother, Itachi. He had gained new, strong powers from that stupid paedophile, Orochimaru.

He sighed. Now life is getting boring. He didn't have that much fangirls as he did before that whole "OOH-i-betrayed-the-village-cos-i-wanna-kill-itachi" act. Thinking back on it now, he realised he acted rather idiotic.

_What the hell... Almost killing my friend for power. Hn._

Speaking of friend, the Uchiha was suddenly reminded of Naruto. Wow. He had been really harsh to him since then. _Hmm? What am i thinking. pfft._

Nowadays he had been thinking more about that blonde than other things. Maybe now that he had done what he wanted to do, he can finally settle down and think about love. Naruto could be the one. He could go with that.

Not.

_If i find out i have the slightest affection for that idiot, i'm going to kill myself. SO going to kill myself. Maybe i could make my Chidori backfire. I could somehow hang myself or stab myself with my katana. Oh that would work out great._

While Sasuke was busy thinking of a 100 ways to commit suicide, the cold weather had begun to sting his face and the strong winds made it worse. Shivering, the raven rummaged through the bag he was carrying for his jacket. Unable to find it anywhere, he realised that when he left Naruto, the blonde was STILL wearing the jacket he had given him the night before.

"Great. Just great." He muttered under his breath.

Making his way to his friend's house, he passed by the old practice area where Team Seven used to train in when they were young. _How nostalgic. _He kept a stoned face and walked into the training grounds.

Sasuke looked around. It really brought back memories. Memories that he really enjoyed, he found.

(Flashback)

"OI SASUKE-TEME!" A young Naruto angrily shouted.

Sasuke smirked. "Hn. You will never beat me. face it dobe."

Beside him, a lovesick Sakura stared at the Uchiha in awe. "Oh Sasuke-kun!" She sighed dreamily.

After that, half an hour of arguing followed between Sasuke and Naruto.

(Flashback end)

_Sigh._

Yeah, those were the times. To be honest, he really missed them. His mind then wandered off to the other times of him and Naruto. Sure that idiot could be a pain in the ass before, but.. _He was the only one who could accept me for who i am. _

Wait. _WHY the hell am i complimenting him in my thoughts again? _Sasuke mentally slapped himself.

_Oh no. What if it is true? What if i DO like Naruto..? What if it isn't like... what if it was LOVE..? _

He dramatically pulled at his hair, spoiling the gel terribly. (I KNEW IT! I KNEW HE USED GEL!)

Realising how silly he was sounding.. er.. i mean.. thinking, he glared at nobody in particular and brushed off that thought. _NAH._

* * *

"DECK THE HALLS WITH BOUGHS OF HOLLY! FWALALALALA! LALALALA!" The author sings ridiculously. 

Just kidding.

It was finally CHRISTMAS!! The festival (Hope you didn't forget there was one?!) was ready to go! But it will only start at night.

Those who had not gotten a date quickly rushed for one, and those who had, bossed their other half around.

Namely, Ino Yamaka.

"SHIKA! GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND HELP ME!!" The girl yelled impatiently at her boyfriend.

Shika(maru) sighed. "My name is SHIKAMARU, Ino. Not Shika. Sheesh." He then helped Ino with whatever she was doing to calm her down.

A quiet Shino glanced at Chouji sitting beside him. "You going to the festival?" He asked.

Chouji gave an excited grin. "I am. But im sitting out on the activities. I'm just in for the tasty food they have there!"

Raising an eyebrow, Shino cooly replied, "I'm just going to walk around the place. Maybe i can join you for dinner."

Tenten was asking Neji to be her date.

Lee was (youthfully) begging Sakura to be his (youthful) girlfriend.

And... Kakashi was practically forcing Iruka to read his iCha iCha paradise book.

And the sentence before this was just so random i can hardly believe it.

Naruto smiled at the couples before him. Looks like everybody found someone they can be with.

* * *

5pm. 

6pm.

7pm.

8! The festival had finally started! (whoosa!)

The stuff there was FANTABULOUS!

There were plenty of nice food to eat (lucky for you Chouji.), fun games and best of all, there was a dance.

(Ah yes..the dance. I remember when i had my first dance. It was sooo long time ago xD.)

The Christmas Time Prom Dance was what attracted the attention of the shinobi the most.

A chorus of "WHAT? NO! HUH? WAIT A MINUTE! OI!" came from the boys as the girls dragged them to sign up for the dance.

As the group hustled near the registration area, a certain Uchiha was silently peeping at the crowd and trying to make his way around the whole place without being spotted by his fellow friends.

Too late, he was spotted by Hinata.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun.. Wha-what are you doing here? I-I thought you hated events like these." she slightly stammered.

Racking his brains for the perfect excuse, Sasuke slowly stepped back from the Hyuuga. "Er..er... I was just curious." He said before rushing off.

_Naruto.. Naruto.. NARUTO! _The raven halted to a stop when he noticed a familiar blonde in the distance, sitting under a gigantic tree covered in mistletoes.

Gazing at the scenery in front of him, Naruto smiled a sad smile.

"Shino and Chouji may be okay with the idea of being alone.." He whispered to himself. _But i sure am not._

Memories of being left alone just because he had the kyuubi demon inside him, flooded through him.

He cried.

Angry, yet silent tears flowed down his face and dripped onto his shirt. _Why... Why can't people give me a chance? Why...?_

"Hey."

_That voice..._

Naruto turned around to find Sasuke standing behind him. "Sasuke... Hi." He said, still holding back his tears.

Frowning, Sasuke sat beside the blonde. "What's wrong with you stupid?"

Naruto glared at his friend out of the corner of his eye and refused to answer him.

"Wha.. Tsk." Sasuke gritted his teeth "Okay, I'm sorry." He apologised and glanced at Naruto. "And... about before... about what I said. I.. I didn't really mean it."

_And... Sigh. Must i tell him that i feel bad being so harsh on him too? Oh yes you should. What? No way. You're a chicken Uchiha. Can't believe you managed to kill Itachi. and Orochimaru. What?? Shut up! No you shut up. No YOU SHUT UP. NO YOU SHU- _Oh what the hell. NOW he was arguing with himself?

_I have definitely gone CRAZY. _Sasuke then proceeded to kill his inner self before it did any damage to his mental health.

"What do you mean you don't mean it?" Naruto interrupted Sasuke from his fight with the Inner Uchiha.

"Okay it's like this. I just... I don't think that this stuff is a waste of time. you know.. oh crap. I'm just sorry alright? Please don't make me suffer emotionally anymore. My inner self is killing me." He looked for something to bang his head on but (to his disappointment) there wasn't any.

"Oh god." He held his head in his hand.

Naruto chuckled. "You sure are dramatic Sasuke." He said, amused.

"Well at least i got some fashion sense, unlike Mr bright orange jumpsuit."

"Oh yeah? You were wearing a SKIRT when you were with Orochimaru you bastard."

"It's not a skirt stupid."

"IT LOOKED LIKE! Anyway, i got some black on my clothes now so HA.HA."

"Is there any difference..?"

"You bastard."

It was like the old times. For once in his life, Sasuke couldn't help it but grin.

As they laughed and chatted away under the gigantic tree, Naruto noticed a beautiful set of mistletoe dangling above them.

Following Naruto's gaze, Sasuke looked up. And smiled.

Then he gave his blonde a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas idiot."

* * *

**AND IM DONE!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!**

**gonna make one for new year too..?!! o.o**

**maybe. and SORRY FOR THE IRRELEVANT THINGS in the middle of the fic.**

**hehe. can't help it. im a joker xD**

**LOLOL! AND I SURVIVED A DAY OF SHOPPING AT IKEA!**

**wheee. and hope you guys loved this fanfic.**

**SORRY. THERE ARE NO LEMONS! **

**gooodbai my lovelies! xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a continual. sian.**

**sorry didn't submit fan fics for so long.**

**there were... parties... orientation camp... school..**

**yeah. you know.**

**so sorry! i kinda have no mood to do anything right now.**

**someone pissed me off. sad case.**

**i'll try my best anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (but i own sasuke. so back off.)**

**_Sasuke's inner self._**

****

* * *

****

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!!"

Loud shouts and laughters came from the festival site as Sasuke stared into Naruto's deep blue eyes.

The author counted the seconds for the raven to finally realise what he just did.

3...

2...

1..

"OH MY GOD!! Naruto!! I'm sorry i didn't know what I was doing.. Damn, I was drunk!" Sasuke gasped when he sudden realisation hit him. He kissed Naruto. Under the mistletoe. He suddenly hated his life.

Naruto stared at Sasuke in shock. "Erm..." He thought of something to say but failed. He blushed heavily as he remembered the kiss.

His friend glared back at him and stood up. "I'm going home. I need to find a way to kill myself." He teared at his hair dramatically and took off, leaving the blonde sitting on the muddy ground.

* * *

It was a BEAUTIFUL SUNNY DAY! lalala. The birds were singing, the animals were dancing in joy and Snow White could be seen in the forest singing her heart out. Whoops. Sorry, wrong story.

The weather in Konoha was the opposite of sunny. It was freezing. But it matched the mood of a certain Uchiha walking slowly down the streets.

_Of all things. First I humiliated myself by confessing my love to Naruto in front of everybody. Now i kissed that idiot. __**Well, Look on the bright side, Sasuke. At the party, everybody was too drunk to take your confession to heart. The kiss was only on the cheek right? And you know, Naruto's an idiot. Just make up some excuse. You're on drugs. That would work.**__ Wait, what? Drugs? I'm not going to tell him i'm on DRUGS. __**You act like you're on drugs**__. Shut up.__**Don't tell me what to do Sasuke. **__What? You don't tell me not to tell people what to do. __**Well you don't tell ME not to tell you not to tell me not to tell you what to do. **__YOU DON'T TELL ME-_

Great. Sasuke had caught the idiot disease.

And the Sakura Disease.

He found out he had an inner self not too long ago. Wow. He shall be named "Mini-Me."

Have you ever liked an person, and you try to make yourself hate him but you can't?

The raven had heard from many people how to hate a person. Think about his bad points. So. What bad point does Naruto have?

_I can't think of a single one! Ok ok. Calm down. Naruto is... no. _Sasuke racked his brains for ONE bad point of Naruto's but to no avail.

Sure, the first thing that came to his head when he thought of Naruto was "stupid".

Actually, after some pondering, he decided that stupid wasn't a bad point. He found it rather cute actually. And attractive. And sexy. And-

"Will you STOP IT already? Those are my secrets!" Sasuke roared at the author, who immediately cowered under the legendary Uchiha Death Glare.

The Uchiha sighed. _I can't keep thinking about him. How stupid. Love. What is love? Is it something you can eat? Something.. You can never understand?_

--flashback--

Sai looked at Sasuke with expressionless eyes. Sasuke glared back at him.

Beside Sai, Naruto and Sakura got ready to fight. They were ready to bring Sasuke back to Konoha.

"Naruto taught me something. Bonds. I want to experience these 'bonds'. Thats why i'm going to help them retrieve you back from Orochimaru." Sai said, giving a sideways glance at Naruto.

--flashback end--

_Bonds.._

Up till now, Sasuke could still remember that scene.

_**Bonds huh? Sounds lame. **__Shut up. __**Bitch.**_

(The term bonds refers to the process or formation of a close personal relationship, eg. between a parent and child, especially through frequent or constant association.)

"Yes I know what it means." He stared icily at the annoying author.

Hmm.. Maybe he would like to experience these 'bonds' too. _But with Naruto..? What kind of bonds?_

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and looked around. He was the only person in the area. And then he realised he was actually walking further and further away from his home.

He must be in America by now.

Just kidding.

He reversed directions and headed back to his mansion. "Hey Sasuke!"

_Naruto?_

It was Kakashi. "Oh it's you." Sasuke said, not the least bit interested in whatever he was going to say.

"I heard the best way to forget about a person is to REALLY, sincerely confess your love to him!" Kakashi grinned.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "How..? HOW DID YOU KNOW?" He turned to his sensei in shock.

"Well... you see I was lost and.."

"And you went to eavesdrop on me and Naruto!" Sasuke attempted to hit Kakashi but when his fist came in contact with his face, Kakashi turned into a log.

He turned into a freaking log. (substitution jutsu)

_Oh so now i become log boy too? Seriously. Team 7 was rubbing off on him._

Ok. He found out two important things. One, Kakashi was a stalker. Two, he had to tell Naruto he liked him. He loved him. Right.

"NARUTO!"

* * *

All the Konoha ninjas gathered in a spot at the festival area and danced.

Naruto walked past the couples, overhearing some "OUCH!", "you stepped on my feet!" and "you idiot!" while he did.

"Great." He muttered to himself. "Now im hungry and i have pants covered in mud.". Trying to find a stall that sold ramen, he bumped into Kakashi. (wow he's fast)

"Hi Naruto! Sasuke was looking for you! He said he needed to tell you something!" The grey-haired jounin smiled at Naruto and disappeared into a poof of smoke.

Naruto stared at the spot where Kakashi had been. "...Huh?" He scratched his head and shrugged.

Just when he was about to turn around, he noticed someone running up to him. It was Sasuke.

The Uchiha laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder and bent down, panting heavily. _Shit.. I shouldn't have ran. My stomach is killing me! _When he finally regained his breath, he looked into Naruto's blue eyes. The boy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ok..The truth is.. That time... When I told you i liked you.. then i said i was drunk.. I really wasn't drunk. So..." Sasuke took a deep breath.

"I love yo-"

Suddenly, Kiba appeared between the two and grinned. "You love wad?" He asked Sasuke curiously.

"I love yo... yo.. I love yogi bear! Yup he's fun. I love him alot. hehe.." The raven glanced at Kiba and hoped that he bought the lie.

"Yeah! yogi bear. Why are you suddenly talking about it now? You got a sudden interest in it?" The dog lover snickered. "Well anyway, Come have supper with me and Hinata! We found a ramen stall!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he watched Naruto follow Kiba. _I can't do anything like this..! _Mumbling to himself, he trotted behind the pair.

"I'll go order something!" Kiba said as Naruto sat down on a seat. Sasuke sat beside him and tried again.

"As I was saying... I love-"

Hinata came up from behind him. "H-hi Sa-sasuke-kun..y-you love w-what?" She asked as she sat down on the other seat beside Naruto.

Sasuke mentally slapped himself. This could go on forever.

"I love... er..." He said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Skirts."

Hinata stared at Sasuke and her face turned a deep shade of red. Sasuke nearly screamed. "NONONO! i mean!! i mean SHIRTS! not skirts!! Shirts!!" He tried to erase whatever thought had popped up in Hinata's head desperately.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yeah Sasuke. Thanks alot for telling us. Now i know you are a transvestite that is obsessed with childish cartoons." He said sarcarstically and stood up.

Kiba came back just at that time. "Hey.. Naruto, you not staying?"

"Nah.. I have no appetite." The blonde said and walked off.

Sasuke gave up. Maybe they weren't meant to be together.

* * *

_**Nice job loser.**_

_Shut up. I'm depressed enough already._

_**Aw... Someone's in a baaad mooood!!**_

_I said zip it! How come i can't control you? You're in MY mind!_

_**I am your OTHER being. fufufu... more better.. more eviler.. and more sexier.. muahahaha...**_

_What the hell..?_

_--_

**WE INTERRUPT THIS FANFIC TO BRING YOU THIS ADVERTISEMENT!**

**INNER SELF! THEY ARE YOUR "OTHER YOU" EXCEPT:**

**MORE BETTER!**

**MORE EVILER!**

**MORE SEXIER!**

**AND THEY'RE ONLY****$599.90**

**GET YOUR INNER SELF TODAY!! BUY NOW! WHILE STOCKS LAST!**

**--**

Sasuke literally banged his head on the wall. First, he can't confess to Naruto. Then his inner self keeps on bugging him. NOW the author is pissing him off.

Lord bless the poor soul who bought an inner self.

The Uchiha had went home and locked himself up in his room. _Now that no one's around though..._

He glanced at his phone. Naruto's number was in his phonebook. His hand itched to press the 'call' button. _Ah well._

Briinngg... Briinngg...

"Hello..? Naruto?"

"The number you have just dialed is engaged at the moment. Please try again later."

All of his hopes vanished.

Ah.. Cruel world.

* * *

Naruto checked his phone. One missed call.

It was Sasuke.

The blonde sighed sadly and gazed at his friend's number. The numbers... So intricate.. So unique... How'd they even make phone numbers anyway? Without making the same number twice? And there's so many billion people in the world.

Sasuke's number was specially unique. If he could only call that number..

_No._

He resisted the temptation and fiddled with the phone functions. But second thoughts formed in his head.

_It's only a number anyway.. What can it hurt?_

Fingers aching as they pressed the buttons, Naruto put the phone to his ear.

Briinngg... Briinngg...

"Sasuke..."

"The number you have just dialed is engaged at the moment. Please try again later."

_Well.. If you're that petty.. _

Naruto hesitated for a moment and debated with himself.

"I'll go to his house then!"

* * *

Sasuke lay on his front porch watching the clouds. _If the world could all end now.._

Hey... He's not going to wait for Naruto to come to his house!! He's going to go to NARUTO'S house and confess to HIM. Hell yeah, he is.

Picking himself up, he ran the long distance to the idiot's house.

In the middle of the whole run, Naruto got tired and held his sides in pain. He can't go on anymore. Panting, he sat down at the side of street and wiped his sweat. If he went any further, he would die. _I really should stop eating ramen if i have to do this everyday._

Sasuke pushed himself to run faster, his heart pounding in his chest. Even though he knew he can't run anymore, he still pushed himself.

Suddenly, just as he was on the verge of collapsing, he tripped over something on the street.

Something... Something... Someone!!

He tripped over Naruto!

Both boys tumbled over. Sasuke tried hard to breathe properly. Exhausted, he tried one last time. "Naruto.. (pant) I just.. (wheeze). I think i'm going to faint. Oh god. (pant pant wheeze) Erm.. I'm going to say this quickly. (pant)"

Then he realised he was on Naruto. As in, Naruto was below him staring at him, and he was on top of Naruto, staring back. The passers-by cringed at such a romantic scene between two boys.

"I love-"

"Holy shit Sasuke!! What are you doing?" Sasuke turned his head to the side to find Kiba looking at them with his eyes wide open. _No! Not again..._

Naruto growled in frustration. "Yeah Sasuke, I love you too."

_Huh...?_

"I knew it all along you bastard." The blonde chuckled and pulled Sasuke down for a kiss.

--warning. i duno how to write this part. :x--

Surprise turned into ecstasy as Sasuke pinned Naruto down and thrust his tongue deep into his throat.

Exploring each other's mouths, the couple battled for dominance, ignoring the stares and loud gasps from the Kiba and the people walking past.

At last, Naruto gently pushed Sasuke away and gulped in needed air. Sasuke had won the battle.

The raven smirked. Finally, they had a real kiss. A real, tongue to tongue kiss. Damn, he was proud of himself.

"Holy... Are you sure you're not a transvestite Sasuke?" Kiba covered his eyes.

In response, Sasuke leaned down again and pecked Naruto on the lips. "Only for Naruto, Kiba. Only for Naruto."

* * *

**Hello guys!! erm.. erm...**

**SORRY FOR THE LONG LONG TIME!!**

**and this chapters has some hardcore yaoi xD**

**whee. Sasuke was so mean to me T.T**

**Anyway.. i'm bored.**

**I think i shall go sleep now. buh bye xD**


End file.
